Cendrillon
by Little Red Lion97
Summary: They took advantage of the broken heart of a poor peasant and gave her a chance. But this comes at a price. Fanfic based on Cendrillon- Vocaloid. Rukato / HenryJuri. R & R!


**Notices:**

 **1- I do not have a domain in English so if you want to continue reading and not knowing the language, use Google Translate, with "detect language" or "Portuguese", excuse me for the inconvenience.**

 **2- Interactive fic. I do not own Digimon. (If otherwise we would already have Rukato 100% Cannon)**

 **3\. Appreciate and comment**

 ** _Cendrillon_**

A carruagem tremia, igual ao seu corpo. O trepidar nas rochas a fazia pensar se estava fazendo isso certo. Suas lembranças eram vagas, toda vez que tentava se lembrar, uma nuvem cinza a modificava cada vez mais.

 _Por que..? perguntavasse_ com as mãos fechadas perto de sua cabeça. Nada vinha exceto o que foi prometido.

"Será esta noite" a voz grave do mascarado soava pelo resinto. Sentiu seu corpo diminuir um pouco a cada sílaba falada.

"Sim" respondeu

Os olhos frios a penetraram por trás da máscara, vendo sua leve tremedeira e seus punhos fechados. Decidiu fazer novamente.

" E você o fará?" Falou mais parecendo uma arrumação do que pergunta. A garota com roupas esfarrapadas estava tremendo mais, segurou seu vestido na tentativa falha de parar. Não houve resposta imediata e o mascarado gruniu.

Na frente de seu rosto, o símbolo de uma mariposa brilhante apareceu, e imediatamente fez aparecer o mesmo símbolo em frente ao rosto da jovem, brilhando em sintonia.

Suas mãos pararam de tremer, um sorriso mesquinho surgiu em seus lábios, suas roupas mudaram e uma máscara preta com detalhes em vermelho apareceu em seu rosto, tapando somente seus olhos.

"Eu irei, meu lorde "

O mascarado podia sentir suas entranhas sacudindo de satisfação.

O badalar dos sinos, marcando o sinal da festa, podia ser ouvido por todo o reino.

O salão estava cheio, desde nobres a plebeus e órfãos, um ato de bondade concedido pelo rei a essas pobres crianças.

O príncipe observava um pouco atrás seus pais abrindo a festa com a primeira dança. Casamentos em sua época eram muito comuns, mas os reis foram abençoados encontrando o amor sem querer um no outro. Todos sabiam disso, todos invejavam isso, e o amor deles podia ser visto em seus olhos reluzentes um para o outro.

Takato pensou que gostaria de ter tanta sorte um dia, encontrar seu amor "sem querer" e ser feliz. Mas também aceitava com gosto os caminhos que o destino lhe dar (mesmo que ele tenha certeza que o destino adora lhe pregar peças), já que era um cavaleiro, e aceitaria de coração aberto tudo o que fosse bom para seu povo. Mesmo que isso implicasse casar-se com alguma moça nobre desconhecida.

Seu olhar se cruzou com seu amigo Henry Wong, que lhe deu um aceno encorajador e voltou sua atenção a bela jovem de vestido amarelo e cabelos castanhos.

Takato suspirou, sabia que estes dois também achariam o amor verdadeiro um no outro desde a primeira vez que os viu juntos, quando ainda não havia nada entre eles, e Henry tinha ido buscar pessoalmente uma encomenda para um banquete em seu castelo no pequeno mercadinho que havia na vila próxima.

O que ele não esperava era achar uma linda jovem de amáveis olhos castanhos o esperando para entregar a encomenda. Desde então, o que aconteceu fica a imaginação de vocês. Mas saibam que Henry sempre foi um homem certo e lhe propôs corretamente, enfrentando seu pai e o pai da noiva, correndo o risco de apanhar (pelo pai dela) e por perder o título. Felizmente ambos os compreenderam e agora era só esperar a data do casamento.

Takato estava" _muito feliz_ " em pensar que teria que usar mais trajes formais, mas pelo casamento de seu melhor amigo, o faria e aceitaria Juri Kato (em breve Wong) como sua mais nova irmã.

Olhou ao seu redor um pouco desinteressado, o baile ocorria todos os anos, na época da primavera, e nunca acontecia nada novo. Eram as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos sorrisos falsos e a falta de amor, somente luxúria e ganância rondando o local.

Óbvio que seu pai pensava estar entre amigos, mas Takato desde jovem foi ensinado a observar. E ele sabia a verdade, as máscaras usadas no baile eram somente uma representação da realidade deles.

Obrigado a falar com todos os nobres, começou a vagar por meio do salão, parando frequentemente para conversas triviais. Sentindo um frio soprar seus cabelos, percebeu que a porta do castelo se encontrava aberta e uma bela jovem se encontrava na entrada.

Ela seguiu diretamente a ele enquanto ele, sem desviar o olhar, seguiu para seu encontro. A orquestra começou a tocar novamente e estando em frente da jovem, ele pediu sua mão para dançar, tentando flertar suavemente mas com as mãos tremendo, nunca lembrando ter sentido-se tão nervoso antes.

A jovem o mirou e sorriu docemente, seu coração deu um salto ao perceber o quão lindo era seu sorriso, aceitando sua proposta ela tocou gentilmente sua mão as dele e foi puxada automaticamente a pista de dança.

Sua mão direita tocava a dela e a esquerda estava em sua cintura fina. Takato não podia estar mais facinado, os cabelos da jovem pareciam sedosos e brilhantes, estavam soltos, na altura dos ombros, e principalmente, eram vermelhos. Um lindo tom que ele só podia comparar ao pôr do sol.

Sua pele era branca como mármore, sua mão pequena comparado às dele, mas com um aperto forte. Ele sabia de algum jeito que a garota era perigosa, não no sentido ruim, mas sabia que ela era alguém forte e indomável. Combinava perfeitamente com seu vestido simples vermelho e preto. Simples para uma nobre, já que tinha poucos detalhes, e isso fez Takato rir, ao lembrar o que todas as piruas da nobreza faziam para tentar parecer sofisticadas, e a garota em sua frente vestindo somente um vestido longo, luvas, máscara e uma tiara de acessório na cabeça , tinha conseguido tudo isso, e ainda tirar o fôlego _dele._

A garota de cabelos vermelhos estava envergonhada, a cada local que ele olhava, podia sentir sua pele formigar em resposta. Pela primeira vez ela podia admira-lo. Ele era alto, bem alto comparado a ela, e forte, possivelmente pelo treinamento que recebeu.

Seu corpo parecia a de um guerreiro, mas não era rude ou brusco. Era dócil e cuidadoso. Ela percebeu que ele estava tratando como uma dama delicada, e sentiu se borbulhar por dentro de raiva. Ela não era uma _dama, apertou_ sua mão com força sem querer e ouviu soltar um chiado de dor, pedindo desculpas logo em seguida.

Mais envergonhada ainda, decidiu somente admira-lo e aproveitar a chance única que recebeu. Seus cabelos eram marrons e compridos, chegando até seus ombros, amarrado por um elástico.

Vestia um termo muito elegante preto, igual a sua máscara. Diria que era um príncipe, ou até mesmo um rei, só de vê-lo por perto, porém algo quebrava isso. Não sabia dizer o porque, talvez seu sorriso. Um sorriso amplo e branco, dócil e brilhante. Parecia que irradiava luz da sua boca...e que boca. Ela pensou por um momento como seria beija-lo e se sentiria cossegas pela barba feita dele pinicando levemente seu rosto.

Sentiu se esquentar.

Afastando o pensamento, ficou a admirar a característica mais marcante dele, seus olhos vermelhos.

Era um vermelho que ela conhecia bem..um vermelho sangue. Mas não havia dor alguma deles, eram puros, quentes e amaveis. Transbordavam algum sentimento que ela já não conhecia, mas a fazia se esquecer de tudo e suspirar, desejar cada vez mais se perder em estes olhos.

Ela não sabia dançar, mas o modo que ele a conduzia a fazia esquecer disso, esquecer da dor de seus sapatos de vidro, a sensação estranha de estar vestindo roupas nobres e estar rodiado de "líderes" que nunca antes havia visto. Todos os seus incômodos foram esquecidos quando ele a chamou e ela pode se perder novamente em seus olhos quentes.

"Hum, desculpe, mas não sei seu nome ainda..." Seu rosto estava levemente vermelho, embaraçado, e um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, como alguém que tivesse feito algo sem antes pedir permissão.

"Meu nome é Ruki " fez soar alto, na esperança que ele ouvisse e não esquecesse. Takato pensou que era um nome belo e forte, combinando os dois extremos harmonicamente, como se fosse uma rosa.

"É um lindo nome" respondeu sorrindo _. Eu juro que nunca vou esquece-lo prometeu_ internamente. Ruki mostrou um pequeno sorriso feliz e envergonhado. Takato não podia deixar de sorrir e pensar pela décima vez hoje sobre o quanto aquela garota era linda.

A orquestra parou de tocar, pedindo uma pequena pausa. Ali Ruki percebeu que o tempo voou, e se perguntou quanto tempo passou dançando com Takato. A última música tinha sido uma em que se troca os parceiros, porém eles não se soltaram nenhuma vez.

Ruki sentiu seu coração borbulhar de alegria. Ela conseguiu a atenção do belo príncipe toda para si por alguns poucos momentos...mas era mais do que esperava conseguir em sua vida.

"Ache o homem mascarado na multidão " sussurrou discretamente.

Seus olhos se abriram ao encontrar os olhos deste homem, ninguém parecia nota-lo, seu sorriso se formou e o símbolo da mariposa apareceu em seu rosto, fazendo outra mariposa surgir em frente ao rosto de Ruki.

Ela sentiu algo jogar seus sentimentos para baixo, e a nuvem cinza começou a vagar novamente pela sua mente

"Hum...Takato?" Chamou baixo

"Sim?"

"Poderíamos ir para algum lugar menos barulhento? Eu tenho pouco tempo e queria aproveita-lo um pouco mais "

Takato sentiu se nervoso. Deveria sub entender suas palavras e achar que ela queria _algo a mais? Ou_ somente era uma dama querendo um pouco de paz?

Não o entenda mal. Muitas mulheres já lutaram para ficar sozinhas com ele e quando tinham uma pequena oportunidade..tentavam "garantir" algum relacionamento com o príncipe. Era sim uma tentação, até porque as mais belas damas já tentaram uma noite com ele, porém Takato nunca se deixou levar, já que nenhuma fazia seu coração palpitar.

Por isso estava nervoso, pela primeira vez ele não sabia se poderia recusar qualquer coisa de está bela jovem lhe pedir. Ruki, _Ruki,_ ele podia sentir o gosto doce em sua boca só de pensar em pronunciar este nome.

"Claro. Eu conheço um ótimo lugar" sorriu, decidiu que ela não era igual a outras. Algo dentro dele dizia isso e era nisso que queria acreditar. Assim como ela, ele também queria passar um tempo a mais com ela e fugir da monotonia das festas.

Ela aceitou sua mão e ele a conduziu para as escadas do castelo, passando entre a multidão, parecia que todos abriam espaço para eles, Ruki se sentia incomodada, os olhos fuzilando-a, ela podia sentir toda a inveja e raiva de todos ao seu redor, olhando para eles, não via rostos, somente o símbolo da mariposa acompanhado de um sorriso cômico.

Seu coração apertou mais uma vez ao ver a silhueta do príncipe.

Ruki ficou maravilhada com a vista no terraço do castelo, a noite estava iluminada por uma linda lua junto a milhares de estrelas brilhantes.

Takato sorriu ternamente ao ver os olhos dela brilhando. Ele já falou de seus olhos? Eram da dor ametista. Irradiavam uma doçura que ele nunca vira antes, uma luz quente. Eram tão belos que nem as jóias que sua mãe possuía poderia se comparar.

Ruki virou e sorriu como uma criança

"É lindo. Obrigada por me mostrar isso...Takato"

O coração do príncipe pulou de alegria. Ela _sabe o meu nome?! Ela sabe o meu nome_! Gritava mentalmente.

No salão a orquestra recomeçava a tocar, e Takato pediu sua mão para dançad mais uma vez, Ruki sorriu agradecida e os dois começaram a valsar sobre a luz das estrelas.

Ela podia sentir a alegria inundar o seu corpo, Takato tinha os olhos e sorriso mais brilhantes que ela nunca vira, é mais uma vez ela se apaixonou por ele.

Seu coração sempre pertenceu a ele, desde que ela o viu brincar com um outro garoto de cabelos azuis ao redor do castelo, há 10 anos atrás.

Desde então ela sempre procurava uma oportunidade de vê-lo, e com os anos passando, esses momentos foram cada vez mais raros. A visão do príncipe era algo que ela atesourou em seu coração. E cada momento desta noite será marcado em todo seu ser.

Mas ela não estava feliz, ela sabia o porque estava aqui, o metal frio a lembrava a cada momento, pesando como uma tonelada.

Seu corpo começou a tremer, Takato se desesperou ao ouvir um choro vindo dela.

"Ruki?" Chamou quase implorando "o que foi? O que aconteceu? Fiz algo mal?!"

Ruki o olhou e ele pode ver suas lágrimas descendo pelo seu fino rosto.

"Não...tudo é culpa minha. Por favor, não deixe o badalar da meia noite tocar...por favor...não deixe a meia noite chegar "

Takato não entendeu, o que tinha a meia noite? Ele se virou e viu o grande relógio da torre, o ponteiro dos minutos andando lentamente ao encontro do menor, marcando a meia noite.

A mão direita de Ruki tremia incontrolavelmente, e ela foi ao encontro do pequeno objeto.

"Não! Não ! Não..!" Ela pedia. Takato ao se virar sentiu uma pontada de dor no lado esquerdo de seu peitoral, a pequena lâmina agora vermelha, brilhava contra a luz da lua.

 _Então era isso... Ele_ pensou olhando a adaga enfiada em seu coração. Ele podia ouvir os gritos de Ruki. Aquele grito doía mais do que a adaga perfurando seu coração.

Takato a rodiou em seus braços, tocou seu rosto e beijou sua testa.

"Está tudo bem" ele a abraçou e ela chorava " eu já sabia...está tudo bem, não é sua culpa" ele tentava acalma-la.

Sim. Ele sabia, ele viu o homem mascarado, ele também viu a luz em forma de mariposa no rosto dos dois. Mas ele não podia deixar de subir as escadas feliz, algo em seu peito o dizia que tudo ficaria bem, já que ela era a pessoa certa _._

Se fosse para morrer, não era melhor fazê-lo nos braços de sua amada? Ele não queria a fazer chorar.

Sua máscara caiu, mostrando a Ruki seu rosto completo, quando ele a beijou, o símbolo da mariposa se destruiu e a máscara escura virou pó.

Ele pode ver o rosto completo de sua amada, e Deus, ela é linda! A felicidade batia como uma onda dentro dele.

"Então por que?" Ela perguntava, se ele sabia, então por que ele foi com ela!?

"Por que eu queria uma última dança...com a pessoa que amo." Ele respondeu lentamente, a vida indo embora de seus olhos aos poucos.

"Você...me..ama?" Ruki por um momento, esqueceu de chorar de tristeza, e começou a chorar de alegria.

"Sim. Eu já sabia quem você era...a garota que me via escondida...e que sempre me deixava uma maçã depois dos meus treinos...mesmo sabendo que eu poderia comer qualquer coisa que quisesse...enquanto aquilo era seu almoço..Você sempre esteve lá, e eu sempre fingi que não vi, desculpe. "

"Está tudo bem" ela sorriu "saber que você sabia...é o suficiente para mim"

"Eu sempre soube..mas agora que estou morrendo e estou livre de minhas amarras...posso te perguntar algo?" Ele já se encontrava no chão, deitado no colo de Ruki.

"Claro que pode...tudo por você meu amor.."

"Eu sei que pode ser estranho...mas Ruki, você quer casar comigo? Quer estar junto a mim para sempre? Nem que seja em outra vida?" Takato se sentiu um pouco nervoso, era a primeira vez que pedia alguém em casamento, mas não queria ir sem tentar.

O coração de Ruki parou. Casar com Takato? Este era um sonho, um pesadelo que de alguma forma...virou um sonho.

"Sim! Eu caso com você! Takato, eu te amo." Ela falou com todo o seu coração.

Takato sorriu aliviado. " Eu também te amo.." Ruki se abaixou e selou seus lábios com os dele. Sentindo o formigamento doce que imaginou que sentiria.

Os olhos de Takato deram um último brilho para ela, depois de se fecharem para sempre.

Ruki sentiu todo seu coração recém construído ser rasgado aos pedaços novamente. E gritou. Um grito silencioso que mostrava a dor de sua alma.

Ela pegou o anel que ele levava em sua mão. E o segurou com força, a baixo o homem mascarado sorria, ele havia conseguido.

Ruki se levantou e seguiu para as escadas, sem antes dar uma olhada ao lindo céu estrelado que decorou a sua última dança.

Ela sabia que eles voltariam a se encontrar. Em algum momento.

"Espere por mim...Takato" ela sussurrou docemente.

Mas antes desse encontro, algo teria que ser feito. Sim, ela não deixaria por menos ter sido usada desse jeito.

 _Lgo logo eu voltarei... Meu garoto dos sonhos_

 **I'm sorry again for the inconvenience, but if you got here so thank you!**

 **What did you think gives history? It is a test, I have several archived that I will start posting with the objective of increasing the fandon of Digimon Tamers (and mainly, rukato).**


End file.
